


Love

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Content: Incest, mopey!Charlie<br/>Summary: Charlie's got no clue what the hell is happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

He had never felt it before, Charlie reasoned. That was why his chest felt like it had been punched out and his entrails dragged from his living body. It had to be, because the departure of no other lover had ever left him feeling the way he currently did.  
  
He hadn't had the heart or energy for anything at all in the day since he'd been gone. Not even his usual bout of self-love which occured, thinking of the filthy things he'd spent the weekend doing.  
  
No, Charlie Weasley had done nothing but lie in bed and stare mawkishly at the ceiling. It was most unlike him.  
  
But then he'd never been in love before, and never been in love with completely the wrong person who, inevitably, would never stay with him.   
  
Feeling sick, Charlie wondered why nobody had ever told him how utterly shit being in love actually felt. He was thirty and he'd never reached the point due to being a complete slut for better part of his teenage and adult years.  
  
Ron has whispered as much to him in the heat of the moment, when they were rutting and fucking and gasping and rolling in each other's sweat. He hadn't washed in a childish protest of trying to prolong the time they had spent together.  
  
His mind kept taunting him, calling him a fool and asking what kind of idiot falls for their own brother.   
  
Charlie had an answer for it: him.   
  
He couldn't remember when Ron's body had made him so toned, or when his jaw had taken on the definition of adulthood. He couldn't remember when his hair had grown so long or when he had started to smell so delicious. Perhaps he always had.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered to himself.  
"Have you been here the whole time?"  
  
Charlie moaned, knowing he'd lost it when he was imagining Ron talking to him. Only when long fingers stroked over his belly did he actually open his eyes and see him.  
  
"Couldn't stay away." Ron shrugged. "Something was pulling me back."  
  
When they kissed, Charlie tasted whisky.  
  
"Had to have a few to make my mind up," Ron explained, wearing a wry grin. "You stink."  
"Haven't washed."  
"Gross."  
  
They stared nervously at one another.  
  
"Can I stay a while?"  
"You're never leaving again," Charlie promised, and pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
-fin-


End file.
